Koemi Yoshida
Koemi Yoshida is a spirit that formed a contact with Tamotsu Maki after he saved her. She is currently living with him. Appearance In her human form, Koemi has long straight black hair and red eyes. She is tall and slender. She also has fair skin. In her butterfly form, Koemi looks like a regular butterfly to many humans. In this form, she is very beautiful but very delicate during this form, her wings are red and white. In her spirit form, Koemi wears her hair down which can reach to her waist. Koemi also has her butterfly wings with this with the same colors but bigger. In her school uniform, Koemi wears a red school jacket with a black bow and a white button blouse. She wears a shirt black skirt with black stockings and white high heels. Personality Koemi is very sassy, witty, intelligent, and sly. Koemi shows to a code of honor, which is shown after Tamotsu saved her from being used. Shortly after forming their contact, Koemi says that she'll be loyal to him. She enjoys making witty comments towards people who are low intelligence. However, this is only for those who pick on weaker people. Because she is a spirit, Koemi shows to have a great love for nature and animals. However, Koemi is a bit naïve when it comes to the modern world of human race. She also has a glutting appetite when it comes to food. She can be lazy at times during the weekends but she can get up if it's important. Koemi is very open minded unlike most spirits and demons. Koemi is very polite towards people regardless if they're demons, spirits, or humans. In fact, Koemi never looks down on people who are not very intelligent or poor. However, she does enjoy making fun of the popular boys. Although, she believes they do deserved. Koemi is very protective of her loved ones. She wants to keep her family and friends safe, even if she puts herself in danger. Although, Koemi is the middle child of her family, she taints to be more responsible than her older sister. Koemi shows to love her siblings very much. However, she shows to be oblivious when it comes to romance. History Koemi lived with in the Demon World along with her older sister Aki and younger brother Keiji. At some point, Koemi began to make contacts with humans as it was traditional of their people to do so. However, she was captured by demon hunter but was saved by a kindhearted human by named Tamotsu Maki. Relationships Aki Yoshida Koemi has a close and loving relationship with her older sister. Keiji Yoshida Koemi has a close bond with her younger brother. She shows to take care of him. Tamotsu Maki Koemi was saved by Tamotsu and the two formed a contact. Koemi says that she'll help him win over the girl of dreams. During her stay, Koemi had no clue about the modern world of humans. It took Tamotsu to help her understand the ways humans lived and acted. Tamotsu also managed to enroll her in his school. Koemi is usually seen with him very often and have been mistaken for a couple by their peers. Mrs. Maki Koemi met Mrs. Maki shortly after she and Tamotsu formed their contact. Koemi is very polite to Mrs. Maki. The two became very close like a mother and daughter would. Koemi was welcome with open arms by Mrs. Maki since the former didn't have a place to stay. Koemi enjoys Mrs. Maki's company very much. Koemi often takes cooking lessons from her. Yui Komori Yui met Koemi on her first day of school. When Koemi was asked by Yui if the former and Tamotsu are dating, Koemi only said that she and Tamotsu are gonna quit close. Which earn a bit jealousy from Yui. Koemi even says that Yui and Tamotsu do make a sweet couple. Koemi also quickly discovered that Yui is sacrificial bride to the Sakamakis, Mukamis, Tsukinamis, and Kino. Koemi feels sorry for Yui because not many sacrificial brides don't last very long. This made her further into helping Tamotsu of winning Yui heart not only helping a human winning his love but as well helping an innocent soul. Koemi is aware of Yui's jealousy towards her but knows that the latter has nothing to worry about. Well the two are not the closest friends they still are very polite to each other. Yuma Mukami Koemi first met Yuma when the latter was bullying Tamotsu. She shows not to be very fond of tge tall Mukami because of the latter's short tempered and bullying Tamotsu. Yuma is the first of the popular boys that Koemi meets. Carla Tsukinami Koemi is aware that Carla is the First Blood King and seems to have some respect for him. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji is the reason that Koemi is having a hard time at school. Because of this, she doesn't like him very much. Abilities Koemi is a spirit, thus have powers that many spirits have. Time freezing Koemi can freeze time. This is revealed when Tamotsu was almost beaten up by the popular boys. However, this power can be dangerous to her body and must be used in a short limited that being used. Her body becomes fragile if she takes to long. Contacts Since Koemi forms contacts with people who have desires that they want but can't have. The contacts must sealed in a kiss. Which she does with Tamotsu in order to make their contact. The contacts don't seem to have a time limited. Transforming Koemi can transformed in three different forms. She can turn into her human form in older to hide in the Human World. Koemi can turn herself into a butterfly with red and white wings which makes her look like an ordinary to must humans. Koemi's true form is her spirit form which it looks like her human form but with wings that look like the ones of her butterfly form. Healing Koemi shows to have the ability to heal herself of she's injured. She can also heap others if she cares a great deal of them very much. Trivia * Koemi's name means "Little laugh". * Her last name means "Lucky, good, field, and rice paddy". * She is the second female main character in the series, which Yui was the only female in the main cast. * Koemi doesn't seem to know what's television or computers are. Which shows that she doesn't seem to understand the technology of the modern world. Category:Spirits Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Poor Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Yoshida Family Category:Combat Able Characters